


Falling for the Sheikah

by R_Vizor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vizor/pseuds/R_Vizor
Summary: Caught in the terrible fate of the Kingdom of Hyrule, a young Hylian named Link, raised by the Kokiris, was plunged into a slumber of seven years.As he woke up, he met the mysterious Sheik, and both of them will go on a journey throughout the kingdom in an attempt to save it from the evil Ganondorf. They expected monsters, curses, terrible battles and tragedy, but certainely not to fall in love along the way, with both men not knowing how to handle such feelings.With the help of some of their friends, could Link and Sheik manage to fulfill their desire and reach a certain form of happiness in the devasted ruins of Hyrule?
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. The Quest to save Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is actually my first fanfic since probably 2006 or something. First time it'll be a romance, first time between two men, first time I write something explicit, first time in English since it is not my native language!  
> Obviously, first time posting on AO3, so apologies if I'm using tags wrong.  
> OOT is my favourite game of all time, so it was only natural for me to go to this fandom to write anything.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it. I just think Link/Sheik is an interesting dynamic, and that they would work-well together in the bizarre and sometimes chaotic land of Hyrule post-Ganondorf takeover.  
> Link/Malon is probably my top shipping in OOT and the Zelda series as a whole, but I felt more inspired writing "Falling for the Sheikah" first. But I keep ideas in mind for some Link/Malon fic somewhere down the line as well!
> 
> Anyway, I wish you a good read and criticism is welcome! I want to improve as a writer, a storyteller and my English along the way. Enjoy!

It all started sixteen years ago, when a mortally wounded mother left her baby, named Link, in the care of the Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri forest, a mystical remote place forbidden for who was not properly invited to enter. At the time, the great Kingdom of Hyrule was in the middle of a terrible civil war which consequences would become its downfall seven years later. This war eventually came to an end after many tragic events that spilled the blood of its people all across the land.

Despite apparent peace, the Great Deku Tree knew tensions would boil over in a near future, and kept an eye on the world outside. A wise decision, as always from the Protector of the Kokiri Forest: Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo clan, betrayed the crown of Hyrule despite swearing fealty to it.  
The Great Deku Tree, unfortunately, could not do much: he had already been infected by Ganondorf’s minions and had to place his last hopes in Link, his only child able to survive outside the forest. The boy, eleven, was charged to inform Princess Zelda of Ganondorf’s actions and motive: to retrieve the holy Triforce to plunge Hyrule into pure chaos and despair.

Link, not a Kokiri but a child Hylian, went on his journey, with his fairy Navi by his side. He found the Princess, met several friends along the way such as the young Malon, a girl his age living in the Lon-Lon Ranch, or the Princess’ personal guard, a Sheikah named Impa. Link then managed to open the sealed Temple of Time, a place containing a weapon able to defeat the evil Gerudo Lord.  
What no one had planned – except, maybe, the wise Great Deku Tree – is that the legendary Master Sword Link found there would put him and Navi in a slumber of seven years. Seven years during which Ganondorf was left free to roam throughout the whole kingdom, gaining total domination over the land of Hyrule.

When Link awoke, he was eighteen. He was made aware of all the events that occurred in the seven-year span by a Sheikah going by the name of Sheik. He presented himself as the last student of Impa, and told him he needed to awaken all the sages of Hyrule to defeat Ganondorf. Sages were powerful beings that were connected to the Sacred Realm, the place where the Trifoce lied in, and lived all across the kingdom with no knowledge of their true nature. Once all seven reunited, they could lend their strength to Link and help him seal Ganondorf away.  
As Sheik was about to leave, Link asked him to stay with him, just a little longer. He could not face the desolation in Hyrule by himself, and felt he could trust that Sheikah: growing up among the Kokiris allowed him to judge people quickly, and Sheik looked like an honest man to him.

Quite surprised, the Sheikah accepted nonetheless: he had been charged by Impa – and therefore, the Royal Family Impa took orders from – to guide Link, now known as the Hero of Time, throughout his adventure. Navi would had gladly accompany him, but she was powerless against Ganondorf’s monsters and felt she needed to look over the Kokiri Forest.

The first task of Link was actually to return to his home village, and go beyond the Lost Woods to find the Forest Temple and the first sage within. They reached their destination after several days of walking through the gigantic Hyrule fields. Sheik, however, was not able to enter the magical village, and waited for the Hero to come back.  
Link and Navi bravely fought inside the forest, and, by defeating Phantom Ganon – a phantom form of the Evil Lord himself – freed the Forest Sage, an old friend of Link named Saria. The Hero of Time then left his fairy friend and all his childhood behind him, as he exited the forest. Sheik, true to his words, was still waiting for him.

The Sheikah noticed an immense sadness in Link. A dozen of days ago, he awoke after seven years to find a world filled into darkness, with the burden of saving the kingdom on his frail shoulders. Fate was indeed strange: it could had bestowed this task to the strongest knight, who would have seen this as an honor. Yet, it ended up on Link, a young man who had been playing peacefully in a remote forest, protected from the rest of Hyrule.


	2. The curiosity killed the Hylian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note that I started by writing this chapter (along chapter 3 and 4) and went back to write the first one after them.  
> I apology if I end up repeating stuff already explained in the first one, I just wasn't so sure how to start the story so I dived right into the action at first.
> 
> At the time I write this, chapter 1 to 4 are already written, so repititions will probably gradually fade away.  
> Enjoy!

After exiting the Lost Woods and the Kokiri Forest, Link and Sheik headed towards the Goron Village located at the bottom of the Death Mountain. However, the Sun was already barely visible in the sky, and, realizing the night was near, both men decided it would be better to stop and find a place to spend the night. Sheik spotted a watering hole near a thicket, and they both agreed to make it their resting point. The Sheikah started a fire as Link gathered some ingredients for the evening’s dinner, and, after taking care of their hunger, the two heroes took turn to take a bath. A long trip through Hyrule was not the cleanest adventure of them all, and both of them would never miss the chance to get rid of all the dust their skins collected throughout the days.

Link went first, as Sheik cleaned up the fireplace and prepared the spot for the night. The young Hylian stripped off his clothes, shaking the dirt out of them before throwing them on a rock, and then enter the water. It was rather cold, but Link had enough issues in his life to care about the temperature of this liquid. He then sat, making his body almost fully underwater, cherishing this rare moment of peace. These past few days (or was it weeks? He truly had lost track of time…) had taken a toll on Link. He abruptly learnt he was not a Kokiri boy, but an Hylian, that her mother left to the Great Deku Tree for his safety. A Great Deku Tree that seemingly died – but not really actually, as he was reborn as a Sprout – and that sent Link on a journey all around the kingdom of Hyrule: Goron, Zora, Sheikah, Gerudo, he had seen them all. He also met the Princess Zelda, heir of the throne, and tried to help her to stop a conspiracy from an evil man named Ganondorf, only for that to fail. He then entered the Temple of Time as a child, and got out of it as an adult after a slumber of seven years, letting Ganondorf take over the kingdom while he was asleep.

“Thank Farore I’ve met Sheik”, Link thought. “I don’t know how I would have been able to keep on going without him.”  
When they first met, the Sheikah was just supposed to tell him the purpose of his quest, but Link convinced his ally to go with him. He felt completely lost and needed someone by his side to prevent him from losing his mind. Thankfully, being raised in a forest allowed him to judge people rather quickly, and despite his mysteriousness, Link knew Sheik was someone he could trust.  
There was only one problem with him: he never showed his face to his partner!

“Why doesn’t he want to reveal his face? We’re in this together, we’re traveling through Hyrule day and night, but he insists on wearing those bandages all across his head”, Link said to himself as he was getting out of the water. “I mean, Impa always had her face on full display a couple of mon… Erm, seven years ago. Does he have anything to hide? A scar maybe? What should I care about, we’re fighting off monsters from the evil realms, how could a scar be embarrassing to look at?”  
The Hylian finished drying himself with a piece of cloth he used as a towel, dressed back up with his green tunic – “I’ll have to wash it one day”, he thought – and decided to spy on the Sheikah before his bath.  
“Surely he’ll finally take the fabric off his face.”

Link came back to the fireplace, told Sheik that the place was now free to use and that he was about to go to sleep. His partner nodded, silently picked up his stuff and left the camp. The Hero of Time decided to wait several minutes in order to avoid getting spotted during his shadowing. He extinguished the fire – “I don’t want this thicket to burn to the ground while I’m away” – and sat cross-legged. After five minutes or so, he thought he let Sheik enough room and started to walk towards the watering hole. He arrived there quickly and hid behind a large rock he had noticed earlier.  
“I know I shouldn’t do this, but I’m dying of curiosity… I’m sure Sheik would have done the same for me”, Link thought, trying to reassure himself about his action.  
“Now, where is he?”  
The Hylian’s eyes scanned the place until they reached Sheik. The Sheikah was only wearing the bottom part of his clothing, and, for the first time, Link saw who was behind the bandages.


	3. The Man behind the bandages

“What the… His face is nothing wrong!”

That was Link’s first thought upon seeing Sheik without his trademark bandages. At the very moment the Hylian laid his eyes on the Sheikah, it seemed to him he couldn’t even blink as he was too absorbed in what he was watching.  
“By the Goddesses, he is actually… Beautiful?”, Link said to himself, struggling to find the accurate word. “Yes, beautiful, beautiful is the word.”

Sheik’s face was rather refined, not sharp like the average warrior’s. He had deep red eyes, enhanced by their natural dark contour, a thin nose that ended right above his lips, medium-length blond hair with strands across the left side of his face – “Why do you cover your pretty eye, you monster?”, Link shouted in his mind – and slim blond eyebrows that gave him a softer appearance than most Sheikahs. His skin was darker than Link’s, highlighting the contours of his cheeks that ended in a pointy chin.

At this point, the Hero, still hidden behind his boulder, had his eyes stuck on the Sheikah’s face. Sheik finished folding up the clothes he already took off, and got back up to get rid of his pants before entering the water.  
“Oh, oh, I… Maybe I should… Go…”, but Link’s thoughts were all mixed up and he tried to persuade himself to leave in vain, as his eyes slowly left the face of Sheik and started going lower.

The Sheikah’s chest, and overall body, was muscled in the thin way of the assassins, that needed to be deadly, silent, and able to infiltrate any place at any time. Link could tell there was force under that tight skin of his, below his visible collar bone.  
“I really shouldn’t stay any longer…”, Link muttered to himself, to no avail as he continued to gaze at Sheik’s upper body.  
Under his bright pink nipples – which made Link blush – were his abs that stretched his tanned skin from his diaphragm down to his…

Sheik suddenly turned his back on his voyeur, as he finished taking off and folding the rest of his clothes. Link, over-occupied with staring his body, did not realized that. However, by turning to put down his clothes, the Sheikah presented the Hylian with an absolutely perfect view of his bare bottom in clear sight. Link devoured the firm cheeks with his eyes, noticing a birth mark on the right one, and how smooth was the transition between this butt and the strong hamstrings below it.  
Eventually, the Sheikah turned back, and Link barely caught his well-defined thighs before hiding completely behind his rock. He had seen enough, way more than intended, and did not want to catch a glimpse of Sheik’s intimacy.

Link was not sure how to process all he just witnessed, and all the emotions and thoughts he felt. Time had slowed down for him as he was discovering, for the very first time, the body of Sheik – of any adult for that matter – and he was more than disoriented at the moment.  
As he heard Sheik go into the water, he thought the path was clear and decided to head back to the camp. He got his head out of his boulder, to confirm he could leave. But Sheik was clearly not taking his bath yet, and if the Hylian did not fully understand what was going on, he simply could not get himself to leave.

Sheik was standing, with water slightly above his knees. He had let his hair down, revealing that left eye Link never saw before – “Thank you Farore for listening to my prayers!”, Link whispered to the sky – and his entire body at the light of the moon. His left fingers were gently caressing his neck, and his right hand was circling around his private parts. Sheik had bright blonde pubic hair, but a bit less than the man currently not missing a thing of the spectacle in front of him. All these caresses visibly aroused the Sheikah, as his crotch kept on growing. Getting more and more exited, Sheik’s left hand focused more on his chest, especially on his nipples he played with a bit, which only fueled his hard-on even more.

He seemingly could not wait anymore, as he grabbed his rock-hard sex with his right hand, and slowly started to move. Up, and down, up, and down, up, and down… His hand was twisting as it was moving, and Sheik’s breath became erratic. His wide-open mouth exhaled sporadic hot air and his body slowly twitched as his jerking motion picked up the pace.  
Up, and down, up, and down, up, and down, up, and down…  
Between two gasps, his lips seemed to be calling a name. His hips were withdrawn, as the pleasure built up through his entire body, one hand fulfilling his desire and the other one wandering all across him, from his torso to his hair, all the way towards the lower back and his thighs. As he was getting closer and closer to the release, his voice was getting louder.

Up, and down, up, and down, up, and down, up, and down…  
Feeling he was close, Sheik suddenly raised his hips. Gasping for air, he was totally committed to his solitary pleasure, and between two moans, a name was called out.

“Link…”

His right hand accelerated one last time, and, with his final jerking motions, Sheik finally came with a loud moan, with sperm shot out of his penis all across the surface of the water. He kept on masturbating to finish him off, while shivering to this intense pleasure he felt.  
His legs then gave up on him, and he sat down in the water, with his head up high and eyes closed. He looked wholeheartedly satisfied, and caught back his breath before opening his eyelids again. It was time for him to bath.

Little did he know someone was watching the whole time.


	4. Alone with their thoughts

Still hidden behind his boulder, Link was sitting on the grass. His brain had trouble understanding everything that went down in front of his very eyes, he felt at least a thousand degrees hot and realized his private parts were as hard as the rock behind him. His face was as red as the Goron’s Ruby, he was almost panting more than Sheik after he finished, and his eyes were wide open in a vacant look. Gathering all his courage, he took a quick look at the watering hole: Sheik, still looking euphoric after his alone-time, had his mind occupied. Link judged it was the right moment to flee, and ran away from Sheik as silently as possible.

Under the bright moon, Link was running towards the camp, alone with the thoughts messing up with his brain.  
“I didn’t want to do this, I didn’t want to!”, he almost shouted, now that no one was near to hear him. “I… What didn’t I leave as soon as I’ve seen his face? I just wanted to… To see him, his face under the bandages… This… This beautiful face of his, and…”  
His voice was cracking, and tears started to flow down both his eyes. The guilt was taking over the mixture of feelings he previously had in his mind, and forced him to slow down.  
“I never wanted to crack his privacy”, said Link, lying a bit to himself in those hard times. “I was only curious and… Then he… Took everything off and…”  
As he was struggling to find the words, his right hand more or less replicated the jerking motion he had seen Sheik do earlier. Feeling he was loosing control of the situation, Link sat down for a couple of seconds to calm himself.

Sheik, completely unaware of what went down a hundred feet from him, was relaxing in his bath. What a joy to have a warm water – even if it was obviously fresher at night – to soothe his body! Of course, something else helped him to achieve that, and Sheik blushed at this thought.  
As he got closer to the edge of the small watering place, he lied down, placing his elbows out of the water and putting his chin in his hands.  
“I can not believe everything that is happening…”, he said, glaring at the moon above him. “I had thought about him all these years, and here he was, asking me to go on this journey with him… Well, begging might even be the exact word!”, Sheik chuckled.  
“I do not know what will happen but… I am glad I get to experience some time close to you Link. I really am. But I can see the sadness in your eyes, and your whole body screams an inner pain… I will do my best to protect your lovely heart. I will be here for you, like you have been here for me in my mind these past seven years. Dear Hylia, thank you for bringing us together, even just for a moment.”  
The thoughts he had while he masturbated then slowly resurfaced, but Sheik brushed them away by shaking his head.  
“I must not focus too much on that. I… There is no good in dreaming too much in life, and it is impossible for Link to see Sheik this way. And someone like me is probably not allowed to give in to these… Arousing feelings, as good as they make one feel. And as long as I will have them, I will conceal them to Link and let them run free only when no one is around… That is, after all, the way of the Sheikah, as Impa taught me.”

Link had, for his part, calmed down. The feeling of guilt was still there – thankfully – but he was not overwhelmed by it anymore. He managed to stand back up and walk to the camp.  
“I can’t face Sheik tonight”, he said, as he sat cross-legged on his sleeping blanket. “I will play sleepy until he goes to sleep and… I just need to think about this a bit more.”  
He lied down on his side under his blanket, and closed his eyes. In hindsight, the only reason he had been able to spy – because that was the only word he could use to qualify what he did – on Sheik was because the Sheikah’s mind was obviously busy with something else. Link would had been spotted in a single second otherwise.  
“Talk about a hero…”, he thought. “A hero that feels so alone he manages to do such a bad thing to the only person around him. What a joke, what a joke… I’ll have to pretend I slept all evening. Despite seeing…”  
He sighted. Link then turned and faced the sky, opening his eyes to look at the stars, trying to figure out what lied within the mess in his mind. His memories of the recent event and what he felt were all mixing together in one blurry wreck. “Oh Farore, what are those feelings inside me? Obviously, I feel so guilty for spying on him, but at the same time I… I mean, he was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed, a beauty unmatched by anything from this land, and… Seeing what he did… I felt so hot and my body reacted in a way it had never done before.  
What is going on with me?”

Several minutes later, Sheik arrived at the camp. He quickly realized Link was already wrapped up in his sheet, and decided to go to sleep as well.  
But he couldn’t resist watching the Hylian a bit longer.  
“By the Goddesses, how can you be so pretty?”, Sheik thought, before sliding under his own blanket for the night.


	5. Feelings’ awakening

“Wake up!”  
Link slowly opened his eyes, blinded by the light of the sun, already high in the sky. He felt terribly tired and it took him several second to realize Sheik was standing next to his blanket.

“It is almost time to go, you should eat something and get ready”, said the Sheikah while turning back to folding his belongings.  
“Oh, I… OK, thanks for waking me up”, answered Link, as he sat up under his sheet. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, which made Sheik stare at the Hylian with a surprised look in his eyes.  
“You have overslept, and yet you seem awfully tired”, noticed the Sheikah as he abandoned his folding to turn his attention to the Hero of Time. “Is everything alright Link?”

He crouched in front of his companion with a concern look across the visible parts of his face. The resulting proximity instantly reminded Link of all the thoughts that ran wild in his brain during the biggest part of the night, making his cheeks heat up. This was, after all, the reason he was still exhausted, but he obviously could not tell Sheik about it.  
“Oh, yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine!”, lied Link, quickly turning away to hide his blushing face. He stood up and stretched his worn-out body.  
The Sheikah, still crouched, raised his right eyebrow. He had no doubt something was bothering Link, but understood the Hylian did not want to talk about it. He stood back up and returned to his packing activities.

Link promptly swallowed a part of the mushroom skewer they had cook the previous evening and, with both men ready, he and Sheik resumed their march towards the next step of their quest. As usual, they were relatively quiet on the road, which gave Link some time to reflect on what happened at that watering hole. As they made a break, Sheik left to take care of his “natural needs” as he put it – “You don’t need to be so formal to go to the toilets!” joked Link, to no avail as Sheik did not bother to react before leaving – and Link tried to make things clearer in his mind.  
“What was that I felt back there? I remember… I remember multiple feelings mixing up in my head. At first, I was just curious to know him better, as a friend I guess. And when I saw his face… Oh Farore, his face! If the Goddesses had ever created angels, I’m sure Sheik would be the only being on this land to rival their beauty. His burning eyes… I could gaze at them for hours. But I consider him my friend… Now, is that something friends do?”

He did not have time to think about an answer to that question, as the rest of that evening took over his brain.  
“And then, he…”  
Link dove head first in his hands. “By the Goddesses! That gorgeous body of his, under the pale light of the moon, dripping wet and… He took his hands and...Shit!”  
The Hylian realized these memories made his body react the same way it did that fateful night. His pants suddenly felt way too tight in his crotch area. Link’s eyes widened, he bit his lower lip and his hand, shaking with excitement, started to go down…

A branch cracked. Link refocused immediately and brandished the Master Sword.  
“Do not worry Link, it is just me”, said the voice of Sheik, as he appeared in the Hylian sights. “But it is good to know you are always prepared to defend yourself. I would not want anything to happen to you, especially if I am not around to help!”  
The Sheikah’s mouth was obviously masked by his bandages, but Link could tell he was smiling underneath it, by the shape of his right eye. A smile of pure kindness: he was not caring about Link because it was his duty to do so, this was genuine concern Sheik was expressing here. The Hero lowered his guard and stared at his companion. Even hidden, his face was shining, and he had gentle words for Link all day long.  
The Hylian imperceptibly shivered, with a contraction in his heart, and stood still.

He almost did not see Sheik raise his hand and wave at him.  
“Link, are you sure everything is fine?”, the Sheikah asked, with his right hand still up in the air.  
The Hero shook his head. “Yes, yes, everything is… Everything is good. Let’s go!”, he smiled back at his companion, who was puzzled by his behavior. “We are getting closer to the Kakariko Village, right? We’ll have to go through it to reach the Death Mountain anyway, unless the topography changed during those seven years?”  
“No, you are right, we will soon get to the village”, answered the Sheikah, surprised by how fast Link turned back to their quest.  
“Do you think you could wait for me there for a couple of days?”, the Hylian asked as he turned his head towards the gigantic field. “There is a friend I need to visit.”  
“A friend?”, Sheik inquired.  
“A young farm girl and her horses”, Link sighted. “Why are you so curious about it?”  
“How could you know where they are these days?”, the Sheikah continued, paying no attention to Link’s question. “I presume the last time you saw her was seven years ago, even if you meet her she might not reco…”  
“She’ll never leave the LonLon Ranch”, cut Link. “And believe me, this chaos is not enough to frighten her.”


	6. Back to the Ranch

The two heroes eventually agreed on parting ways, with Sheik reluctantly giving Link 6 days in order to reach the LonLon Ranch, find his friend, do what he wanted to do, and come back to Kakariko Village.  
“Don’t worry, I swear I won’t be long”, Link said as he shook hands with Sheik.  
“Are you sure you will not need me there?”, asked Sheik, not letting go the Hylian’s hand.  
“Yes, I… I wouldn’t want you to make her afraid or anything”, answered Link, coming up with the best lie he could find on the spot.  
“You told me the disaster caused by Ganondorf was not enough to frighten her, but you believe I could?”, questioned the Sheikah, with a drop of suspicion in his voice.  
“Look, it’s… It’s complicated. Please trust me on this one. I’ll be back in 6 days, that’s a promise”, Link smiled.

The Hylian proceeded to walk in his own direction, leaving Sheik behind. The Sheikah watched the Hylian move away in the Hyrule Field, as guilt and anxiety slowly built up in him.  
“Dear Impa, I hope I have not made a mistake…”, he thought. “I know he is more than able to defend himself against any threat, but…”  
He shook his head, as if he wanted the negative thoughts to go away.  
“No, he is the Hero of Time. He will be fine.”  
The Sheikah turned towards the Kakariko Village, that could be seen in the distance, and decided to reach it before the night.

The LonLon Ranch was actually rather close to the Village. Walking a bit faster than his usual stroll, Link reached it as the sun was about to disappear under the horizon. The Ranch, however, had its door closed, which surprised the young Hylian. The wooden gate was made with several heavy planks, arranged in two crosses, to prevent monsters from entering the place at night. He knocked on the door, and called for someone to open.  
“Is anybody there?”, he shouted towards the Ranch’s building. “Malon? Talon? Are you here?”  
Link hoped Talon, the owner of the Ranch, would be here. He came to see his daughter Malon, with whom he became good friend as a kid.

A couple of seconds after knocking, noise coming from one of the shacks could be heard, and, soon after, someone came out of it and walked towards the Ranch’s entrance. It was Ingo, the only employee Link met when he was around the Ranch in his childhood.  
“Who in the blue hell are you?”, Ingo screamed. “The Ranch is closed, it is night time already, so go away!”  
“Ingo! I’m Link, do you remember me?”, Link said with a smile. “I used to spend some time here seven years ago and… Are Malon or Talon here?”  
Ingo’s face quickly turned red as Link pronounced the name of Talon, and his eyes frighteningly widened.  
“Don’t you dare say that name here!”, Ingo shouted back. “That incompetent prick is no longer welcome here! He’s gone for good!”  
“What? But… He’s the owner of this place, right?”, asked Link as he raised both his hand in a gesture to calm his interlocutor.  
“No!”, Ingo berated, punching the wooden gate in the process. “I! I own this place! Ganondorf himself granted me the full powers over this place and both you and the fat parasite can go to hell for all I care. Good night!”

Link was left stunned by what he just heard. Ingo ran back to the buildings, and the entrance of the Ranch was still closed.  
“But… Where are they?”, the Hero asked.  
He received no answer from the new owner, and decided to leave.  
“I’d better find a place to rest near by, and I’ll try to figure this whole situation out tomorrow…”, he thought, with his back turned on the Ranch. “Now, I wonder why Ingo became like that when I mentioned Talon… What happ… Ow!”  
Something had just hit him in the rear of his head. Rubbing the point of impact, he saw a small stone at his feet. He angrily picked it up and turned around to see who thought throwing pebbles to people was funny. A smiling face, half-hidden under glorious red hair, could be seen through the boards of the gate, one Link immediately recognized: Malon was here!

The Hero was about to shout her name, but she put her forefinger on her lips to signal him to stay quiet. She then gestured him to go around the side of the Ranch, to which he answered with a thumbs-up and started running.  
He quickly arrived at the meet-up point. There were barriers all around the Ranch, so he waited on one side of the fence and, soon enough, Malon arrived on the other side.  
“Fairy boy, long time no see!”, she said, with a huge smile on her face.


	7. Ingo

“Malon!”, Link shouted, while running towards the fence.  
“Seven years, Fairy Boy, seven years!”, Malon playfully reproached him, as she crossed her arms. “What took you so long?”  
“Well, you see…”, started the Hero.  
“Link! Look out!”, screamed out the farm girl.

Without bothering to look behind him, Link rolled away and, by doing so, dodged an attack from an unknown enemy. He took the Master Sword out of its sheath and brandished the Hylian Shield, ready to retaliate. However, as the dust settled, the face of his assailant got revealed at the pale light of the rising moon: it was Ingo, waving a fork at Link. Totally taken aback, the Hero of Time barely managed to escape the second assault of Ingo, with a beautiful somersault.

“You pest! I told you to go away!”, vociferated the ranch owner, with bloodshot eyes. “I won’t let you ruin the ranch and my life work!”  
“What are you talking about?”, yelled back Link, easily blocking each fork shot. “I only came here to talk with Malon!”  
“Seven years ago, Lord Ganondorf congratulated me for being such a hard worker and rewarded me with the ownership of this ranch!”, Ingo continued, not paying attention to what Link had just said. “I became someone! I became the official horse supplier of the Hyrule Crown!”

Those last words made Link twitch, and he went on the offensive.  
“The Hyrule Crown? Don’t you dare use your dirty mouth to speak about it!”, the Hero angrily answered, deflecting Ingo’s fork with the tip of his sword. “The man you are serving killed the rightful King! He took away the Princess as she was just a little girl! He took away my childhood! He threw me in this chaotic world!”  
Ingo was progressively collapsing under Link’s cold-blooded hits. Anger left his heart as fear slowly replaced it, as he felt more and more force in each blow dealt by the Hero of Time. Eventually, Link had enough and snatched away the fork from the rancher’s hand with a swing of his shield. He then placed the Master Sword right under Ingo’s chin, pointed towards his neck. The ranch owner was staring, terrified and helpless, at Link’s furious eyes.

“Stop, you two!”  
Malon’s hand landed on Link’s left wrist, which was holding the holy sword. The farm girl had jumped over the fence to put an end to this ridiculous fight.  
“Link, he is not as bad as he wants people to believe”, calmly said the redhead woman, before turning her head towards Ingo. “As for you… Well, you look normal for the first time in seven years! I think we should all head back inside, and have a little chat together.”

Link sighed and thrusted the Master Sword back in its sheath. He then lent his hand towards Ingo, who kindly accepted this help to get back on his feet. The Hero of Time examined his attacker’s face, and realized Malon was right: the wrath that distorted it was totally gone, replaced by a radiating feeling of relief.  
The three of them entered the ranch by the gate, and sat down in one of its buildings. Malon proceeded to tell the story of what really went down seven years ago: her father, Talon, left the ranch to search for his wife – and Malon’s mother. She was a Gerudo warrior who was forced to return to the Gerudo Valley a few months after the birth of her daughter. Talon let the ranch in the hands of his beloved daughter Malon and his faithful friend Ingo, who would take care of this place in his absence.

However, he had not planned Ganondorf’s takeover of Hyrule. The evil ruler seized the opportunity, and manipulated the fragile mind of Ingo to enslavment: the new king knew the LonLon Ranch always had the best horses and wanted them for his troops.  
The new ranch owner slowly morphed into a totally different person as weeks went by. His initial criticism of Talon’s laziness turned to hatred, and he convinced himself he ruled this place. Malon was saddened by all this, but opted to keep an eye on him to make sure his madness did not worsen. It turned out Ingo did not go any crazier, but the little fight he had with Link seemed to have set him straight.

“What do you mean, opted to stay here?”, rose up Ingo. “I just didn’t let you leave, I imprisoned you in here like a monster!”  
“Ingo, Ingo, Ingo…”, sighed Malon. “You know very well I could have jumped over the fence or through any of your barricade whenever I wanted to. The only use of your big wooden gate was to keep normal people – as in, not Ganondorf’s soldiers – away by insulting them through it.”  
Ingo, about to respond, opened his mouth. No sound came out of it however, as he realized how ridiculous it was to believe this ranch could have contained Malon for more than thirty seconds.  
“OK, I get it”, he said, standing up. “I… Listen, I need to process all I’ve heard here and… The past seven years actually. Link, stay here for the night. I’m… I’m going to bed.”  
“Thanks Ingo”, the Hylian answered. “And… Sorry for hitting you earlier.”  
“Please don’t apology, I think I needed that reality check”, Ingo replied, as he went through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized my chapters tended to be a bit too short and that rushed my writing at some point. From now on, the chapters will probably be a bit longer - their length will most likely gradually increase -, but that also means it'll take longer for me to put out a full chapter!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic so far! Sheik is a bit absent these days but he'll be back in a not too distant future :)


	8. Malon's advice

Malon and Link were left alone in their shack, sitting at a wooden table.  
“So”, started the young woman. “You wanted to talk with me, Fairy boy?”  
“Mhh, yeah”, answered Link, scratching the top of his forehead. “You see, I find myself in a… Very difficult situation.”  
“Aren’t we all, Fairy boy?”, she replied with a smile. “Where have you been those past seven years?”  
“Well…”

Link proceeded to tell his friend what happened to him: the Spiritual Stones, seeing the Princess Zelda flee away from the Castle and Ganondorf, the Temple of Time, the slumber and all that followed. His new quest to rescue the kingdom, a burden placed on his shoulders he never asked for, and, obviously, his new companion.

“A Sheikah?”, raised Malon. “I haven’t seen or heard about one of these guys for… Years!”  
“I know, I know!”, said Link, leaning towards the table. “But he has been trained by Impa, the former guard of the Princess. I knew her and…”  
“And you trust that guy who’s coming out of nowhere?”, cut the farm girl.  
“Yes, yes I do.”, responded the Hero, with a hint of irritation in his voice. “His story is arrowproof. From what I know about Impa and the Sheikah people, everything he told me is true. And… Well, you know, I’m not a real Kokiri but growing up there… I can say I’m pretty good at judging people.”

Malon squinted and pouted.  
“Speaking of your forest… Where’s your fairy?”  
“The Great Deku Tree is still very weak”, explained Link. “Navi and I both believed she would be useful there, with her experience and wisdom, to guide the tribe for now. Plus, I have Sheik by my side. You can’t hide darkness to a fairy, and Navi guaranteed me he was clean. Not that I needed her confirmation, but…”  
“Oh, OK, I understand”, said Malon. “So… Sheik, right?”  
“Yes, Sh…”  
“Not very imaginative for a Sheikah, but anyway”, she interrupted.  
“So, Sheik”, continued Link, not taking care of her remark. “You see, he is a huge part of my… Issue.”

The young woman frowned after hearing those words, and stood up rather abruptly.  
“What is he doing to you? Is he asking you too much? Is he pressuring you?”  
“No, no, calm down”, replied Link, raising his hands up in the air. “The thing is, he’s the only person I’m traveling with. I spend all my days around him and… Lately I’ve been… Thinking.”  
“Thinking?”, playfully noticed Malon, raising an eyebrow as she sat down. “You, thinking? Oh my! Is the Moon about to fall down on us or what?”  
“Ah, shut up!”, angrily answered Link. “It’s… It’s serious. I feel… Relieved when he’s around.”  
“Relieved?”, said Malon in a high-pitched voice. “Fairy boy, yo… Wait, I can’t call you like that anymore.”

She turned her head, placing her hand on her chin to fully focus on a new surname, while Link looked in disbelief.  
“Forest boy will do”, she shouted as she turned back to face her friend. “So, Forest boy, you’re saying some very interesting things. Please go on, is that all you feel around… Him?”  
“Well, no”, embarrassingly laughed Link as he put his hand on the back of his skull. “I feel safe and… Good and… I sometimes wish we never reach our destination, so that we can keep on walking together, me and him… So that I can just, you know, talk with him of frivolous stuff, and laugh with each other, make sure we don’t get either too cold or too hot, and just to…”  
He stopped upon meeting Malon’s mischievous smile, realizing how awkward he sounded. Heat quickly rose to his cheeks.  
“Oh, no, don’t worry about me”, she grinned, putting her elbows on the table to hold her head up. “Keep going.”

Link looked down, before letting out five more words in a whisper.  
“… Just to look at him.”  
Malon roared with laughter, as she straightened her back, and began clapping, which only made Link feel more and more like an idiot. His face was bright red and he began to wish he never came back to this place again.  
“Forest boy, Forest boy!”, praised the farm girl. “Let me announce you officially… You are totally in love!”  
Link suddenly looked up, with his eyes and his mouth wide opened.

“You blush just by thinking about him or saying his name”, continued Malon, not letting her friend talk. “You say you want to spend days with him just for the sake of being with him. You are totally in love.”  
Now, love was a whole new word to Link. He had known friends, rivals, enemies, but never experienced the feeling of love. However, the fact Malon put words on what he was feeling appeased him.  
“Love?”, he asked. “That’s why I’m feeling so strange when I think about him?”  
“I don’t see any other explanation, dear”, she laughed. “Look at you, your face is as red as my hair.”  
“Please don’t make fun of me”, Link pouted. “I still have trouble figuring out what being an Hylian means, you know.”  
“Sorry”, Malon answered while stroking his left hand. “You’re just so clueless… Sometimes I forget you are still a Forest boy at heart!”  
“It’s okay… But… From what I’ve gathered so far, isn’t love supposed to be between… You know, a boy and a girl?”, inquired the Hero.  
“Forest boy, Forest boy!”, answered the farm girl as she shook her head. “We Hylians are not plants: our heart picks up someone without caring about their gender or whatever, you know? As long as it is someone you truly cherish and that makes you feel good, it is love.”  
“So… Sheik… It’s love?”, he asked back.  
“Well, yes!”, she shouted.

She straightened her back and crossed her arms on her chest.  
“Now that you realized it, what’s next?”  
“What’s next?”, questioned Link, puzzled by the question of his friend. “What do you mean, what’s next?”  
“Oh come on!”, she grumbled, rolling her eyes. “Do you plan on keeping it for yourself and just let it be? You have to talk to him about it eventually, and reveal your feelings for him.”  
“I can’t do that!”, the Hero answered with red cheeks, backing up in his chair. “I will just look stupid and he’ll probably laugh at me and leave me hanging all alone and…”

Malon slammed her fist on the table as she stood up, with a terrifying look of anger in her eyes.  
“If he does that, he’ll be nothing more than a piece of horseshit!”, she screamed at Link. “If he’s good and truly wants to help you out, even if he doesn’t love you back, he’ll give you an honest answer and continue the quest with you! You, stupid? You just like to hang around him, to spend time with him and you have nothing but compliments for him and his look! Be honest with yourself, does that sound like you did something bad?”

Link stood silent for several seconds, at first surprised by how passionate his friend was. But her last words reminded him of a certain evening, and he suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it, with little success, before finding the courage to talk again.  
“About that...”


	9. Confession

Link breathed heavily.  
“You see, I think I’ve made a terrible mistake.”  
Malon raised her left eyebrow, her hand still placed on the table.  
“The other evening, we… Sheik and I stopped at a waterhole to bath”, the Hero continued. “I went first, washed my body, and then I was just… Thinking by myself. About all that happened to me, to Hyrule, and… Him. He’s… He’s never taking his bandages off his face, and I… I was curious you know?”  
“Yeah, I guess it is pretty normal, but I’m starting to fear what you’re about to say”, Malon answered.  
“Well… When you bath, you take all your clothes off, right?”, Link asked.  
“Of course”, she replied while sitting back and shrugging. “But I don’t understand your point there, Forest Boy.”  
“Well I thought that would be the opportunity to see his face in plain sight”, explained the young man. “So after he went to the water place, I followed him and hid behind a large boulder.”

Malon shook her head to express her disapproval.  
“Forest Boy, that sounds rude. If he’s hiding his face from everyone, he must have a rather strong personal reason, and you… You’re just violating his privacy.”  
“If it was just that…”, Link sighed, as he looked away.  
“What do you mean? You didn’t see his face?”, asked the farm girl.  
“No, no, I did see his face lit by the moon”, the Hero answered. “A beautiful and perfect face… With eyes brighter than the prettiest rubies… A beauty on par with the Goddesses themselves I guess.”  
“I’m happy your crush is to your liking”, Malon picked up as she crossed her arms, “but from your behavior, I believe something else happened that night.”

Link stood still for a couple of seconds. Tears started to wet his eyes, and he suddenly placed his head between his hands.  
“I took too long to arrive at the waterhole! He was… He was already half-naked, and by the time I finished staring at his face… I gazed at his body and… He was bare-naked!”  
“Sweet Din!”, Malon shouted. “Forest Boy, you shattered his privacy to pieces!”  
“I know! But… That’s not all!”, the Hero replied, with cracks in his voice.  
“What do you mean, that’s not all?”, questioned the farm girl.  
“He went in the water… And I was about to leave when I saw… I saw him do… Something, with his hands… On his private parts…”  
Malon’s eyes widened, and her mouth got stuck open.  
“His hand went… Up and down, faster, faster… And then, a whit…”

Link did not see the slap come, but the sound of it was heard miles around the Lon Lon Ranch. A furious Malon had stood back up and smacked Link’s head before the end of his sentence.

“Oh, you stupid idiot!”, she screamed. “You… You… You just spied on him masturbating?”  
“I… I don’t know!”, Link answered, still shocked by his friend’s slap.  
Malon opened her mouth, but she stopped after realizing Link probably did not even understand what truly happened at that water place. She looked at the Hero’s fearful eyes, and she sat down with a sigh.  
“By the Goddesses...”, she moaned. “What do you think happened when he used his hands?”  
“I don’t know, a bunch of stuff and then… He looked happy, and relieved”, Link replied.  
“Well yeah, he just masturbated”, Malon continued.  
“Masturbated?”, the young man asked.  
“Yes”, she replied. “When you use your hand, or some ob… No, for now, your hand will be fine. So when you use your hand to sexually pleasure yourself, that’s masturbation.”

Malon noticed Link blushed heavily after hearing those words.  
“Hey, Forest Boy, it’s a normal and healthy behavior”, she said. “You’ve never had your manhood hard as rock before?”  
Seeing the puzzled look of her friend, she clarified.  
“The loose thing between your legs.”

Link looked down, and suddenly realized what she was talking about. He rose his head, with a face as red as Sheik’s eyes.  
“I… I… I… Yes, I… I mean it happened but… I don’t… I’m not sure you’re…”  
“Well, you might want to pleasure yourself when it gets hard, you know”, she said. “But that’s not the point: you did a terrible mistake.”  
“I know”, he replied with his left hand in his hair. “I know I did.”  
“Now listen”, Malon continued. “You’re in love, and you want to get with Sheik, right?”  
“What do you mean?”, he asked.  
“Well, you know, you both open to each other about your inner selves, you cuddle, you kiss, and spend some good time together in the darkness of the night”, she answered.

Link did not say a word, as he was too busy imagining these situation with his lovely Sheikah companion, making his cheeks, once again, bright red.  
“I’ll take that as a yes”, the farm girl said with a laugh. “Lesson number one, Forest Boy, you have to be honest in love. Which means you obviously have to tell him about your feelings, but you also must confess to your little voyeurism session.”  
“I can’t do that…”, the Hero said, putting his head in his hands again. “He’ll rightfully hate me for what I did and…”  
Malon cut him with a firm voice.  
“Listen, would you rather go out with him for twenty years, and then, eat up by the guilt, you tell him about that evening? He’d feel betrayed by someone he would have placed his faith in for decades, and that is when hate comes into play. If you admit your fault from the beginning, he’ll be angry for sure, but there will be no dirty secret between you two. Besides, he must know you’re an idiot, so you doing something stupid shouldn’t surprise him that much.”  
“Hey, did you call me an idiot?”, he grimaced.  
“What do you call someone who spies on his friend in a very private moment because he had no clue what was going on?”, she asked.  
“… An idiot”, Link answered, embarrassed.  
“That’s what I thought”, the farm girl picked up with a smile.

The Hero eventually agreed on confessing everything to Sheik. His feelings, of course, but also his behavior on that faithful night. However, he felt he could never say that to Sheik face to face, and Malon proposed he write a letter to convey all his emotions. Although he knew how to read, Link never really learned how to write, and he asked her to write it down. She accepted, and wrote around 4 pages of Link’s words. It was then decided the Hero would spend the night at the Ranch, before going to Karakiko Village the next day to drop off the envelope to let Sheik read it alone.

The following morning, Link and Malon prepared some fried wield greens and sauteed nuts for breakfast. With his belly filled, the Hero got ready to leave, taking the precious letter with him. As he was about to go through the wooden gate, after saying goodbye to Ingo, he got stopped by Malon.  
“Wait, I… I remember I made a mistake in your letter!”, she shouted.  
“What?”, Link said, panicking.  
“Don’t worry, Forest Boy”, she replied, extending her arm towards her friend. “Hand it to me, I’ll quickly fix it.”

The young man promptly gave her the letter, and she ran back inside. She actually did not make any mistake, but she wanted to add a few lines at the end of the letter to make sure Sheik understood Link’s mindset. She placed the paper on her table, and took out her feather, to add the following words, below Link’s signature:  
“(Hi, mister Sheik! I am Malon, Link’s friend from the LonLon Ranch. This idiot was so tormented by his feelings – love, guilt, etc. – that he needed some advice. I wrote the letter, because the shy Forest Boy was afraid his writing would be too ugly for you. I must say he looks terribly in love with you, so I hope you are a nice boy or I’ll find you and make your life a living hell!  
… Anyway, I know he did a terrible mistake. Make me a favor and slap him a couple of time, but please don’t be too angry: he’s a clueless fool when it comes to people and their emotions, especially his own.  
By the way, it appears you are “on par with the Goddesses themselves” when it comes to your pretty face!)”

She laughed after reading back what she just added. She then sealed the envelope, to make sure Link would not read that part as it was strictly destined to Sheik, and went back outside.  
“There you go, Forest Boy!”, she said, while handing him the envelope.  
“Tha… You sealed it?”, he asked.  
“It’ll look nicer than just a piece of paper carelessly thrown on a table”, she replied.  
“Are you sure?”, he questioned, while putting the letter away in his bag.  
Malon placed her forefinger on Link’s lips to silence him.  
“Forest Boy, you know nothing about romance. Now go!”

The Hero smiled.  
“Thank you Malon. Thank you.”  
He turned away and ran towards the Hyrule Field, with one goal in mind: the Kakariko Village and Sheik waiting for him.


	10. Playtime in the woods

The sun was now at his peak above the large Hyrule Fields. Under its bright light was running the Hero of Time, with his confession letter safely locked in his bag. Link could not wait to meet back Sheik, but, as time went by, he started to feel awfully unsure of this whole situation. He decided to stop at the fringe of small woods to think about it.  
“Now, is this really a great idea?”, he asked himself while catching his breath. “Is there any chance for this letter to work? He’s a Sheikah after all… And I’m quite sure they are being taught to repress their emotions and feelings since their birth.”

The Hylian lied down in the shadow of a large tree.  
“Yeah, he… He won’t understand me, right? What if… What if he decides not to continue this quest with me?”  
Link rubbed his hair underneath his green cap.  
“Stupid heart!”, he grumbled. “Why did it have to make things complicated? Why did it get carried away upon seeing Sheik in the flesh? Everything was fine until… Until I watched him that night.”  
He gulped as memories of the waterhole came back to his mind.  
“He was… Incredibly pretty. Bright red eyes that could pierce through one’s soul, mid-length blond hair spreading across his face… Soft lips above his pointy chin… And a body to die for…”  
The young man felt his heart started to race. He closed his eyes to try to calm down, but all he could think about was Sheik’s naked body, standing in the middle of a water place, slowly lowering his hands towards his…

The Hero promptly opened his eyes. He felt slightly out-of-breath, with his mind focused on the exciting vision of his lover, and eventually realized, for the third time, that his pants were too tight. He looked down to notice the bulge between his legs. He blushed and remember Malon’s words:  
“You might want to pleasure yourself when it gets hard, you know.”

Not so far from these woods, Sheik was loosing patience. He was still angry at himself for letting Link go away without anyone to look over him. He sighted and took a look around him. He was sitting down on a chair in a middle of unremarkable room, in a previously unoccupied house of the Kakariko Village. A lot of people flew away from the village at the arrival of Ganondorf, and most of them settled down inside the Hyrule Castle Town. They felt more secured in a more crowded place, with heavy brick walls surrounding it and protecting them from the monsters roaming in the Hyrule Fields at night.

The result of this exodus was several empty houses in most places, including, of course, the small Kakariko Village. The inhabitants were reminded of Impa when they saw Sheik’s tunic, and were happy to allow him to use one of the buildings against a small fee. The Sheikah tried to gather useful information in the hamlet, but nothing really noteworthy about Link’s quest was to be found. An old cemetery with a crazy undertaker, a young lady always loosing her chickens, a strange windmill with a lunatic inside, a well drying out a little more everyday…   
Sheik brought his attention back to his room. A couple of chair were placed around a circular table, all three pieces made of wood. In the corner stood a large double bed with a red duvet. There were not a lot of windows in this home, which is the reason Sheik actually took it. A window is always a weak spot, as intruders could easily break in by smashing the glass.

“I cannot just wait for him doing nothing”, he sighted as a stood up. “I should try to gather information on the Death Mountain from the villagers.”  
He adjusted his bandages, took some paper to write down some note, and headed outside. He wanted to help Link as much as possible, and, not knowing what he was currently doing and exactly when he would return, intended to question any being with knowledge on the mountain, the Goron City located near the top and the dreaded Fire Temple.  
Link, him, was busy with something else.

The Hero of Time had run deeper inside the woods, to make sure nobody would catch a glimpse of his actions. His erection had not weakened since his thoughts about Sheik’s bare body. Looking around him one last time, Link felt a mixture of fear and profound excitement at this situation. The latter quickly overwhelmed the former, and the Hylian decided to take his pants off and let his crotch in the open air.  
His sex was throbbing at the beating of its heart. He took some time to scrutinize it, as he never paid much attention to it before. A couple of veins were standing out on the side of it, and the stretched-out foreskin could not cover the head of the penis entirely. His base was covered in a bush of blonde hair, a bush Link’s left hand went through shaking with excitement. Remembering what Sheik did, the Hero caressed his manhood from the bottom to the top. The slight touch of his fingers on his tense skin sent bolts of pleasure throughout his entire body, erecting his nipples as a result.

But Link was totally focused on his penis, and his left hand, currently located at the top of it, slowly turned around to grab the tip of his sex and initiate the descent. By doing so, he peeled back his foreskin and revealed the head of his cock and the semi-transparent droplet getting formed at its end. The rapidly increasing pleasure made the Hylian loose his breath, and befuddled his brain: at this moment, Hyrule could be ravaged without him noticing, as only two things mattered to him, his pleasure and Sheik’s body.  
Once the bottom reached, Link went back up the other way, speeding up a little bit. His inexperienced hand remained straight, and he did not know what to do with his right hand apart from holding his shirt up. This was, however, more than enough for the virgin Hero, whose legs started to slowly shake. After several strokes, he felt something quickly building in his crotch-area, and could not stop himself from going a bit faster. A couple of jerking motions later, pulling up and down his foreskin, he reached for the very first time his climax.

A load of thick white liquid exploded out of his penis. At the same time, Link’s heart seemed to skip a beat or two, and his brain experienced a thrill like never before. Something he never envisioned before that provided him with an intense satisfaction. His legs quickly gave up on him, and, failing to find any energy left, his sore left hand barely held up his member as it was shooting out onto the grass the remaining semen droplets out of his body.  
Totally out of breath, and slightly sweating, Link held his head up high towards the sky. In less than a minute, he understood what Sheik did at the waterhole, and why he looked so pleased and relieved doing so.

“Sheik…”, he murmured.  
Pronouncing this word reminded him of something. He was not sure if he simply misheard it that night, but he thought Sheik called Link’s name as he was reaching his own climax at the water place. That memory, however, was overshadowed by the guilt of his action and the excitement he nonetheless felt watching the Sheikah.  
Link shook his head, trying to refocus on the present.  
“Now, that was… Incredible”, he said to himself. “I… Wow.”  
He exhaled lengthily to stabilize his breathing.  
“But I must go to Kakariko Village now. Sheik’s waiting for me…”  
He stood back up, retrieved his pants and carefully exited the woods.


	11. Delivering the letter

With his cheeks still red, Link looked at the sky. The sun was still rather high, and the village was not too far away.  
“If I run a little bit, I should be able to reach it before nightfall”, he thought.  
The Hero adjusted his bag, straightened his tunic and started to run through the field.

The once blue sky had already turned to a soft orange when he arrived at the Kakariko Village, panting under the surprised look of the few remaining guards. He then realized Sheik never told him exactly where to meet him, leaving the Hero clueless in the middle of the village square.  
“Hey boy, do you need help with something?”, asked a voice behind him.  
Link turned his head to see a large and tall bald man, with a huge white mustache. He wore a long blue coat – but was topless underneath it – and strange looking tiger-stripped pants.  
“Yes please, I just arrived and I’m supposed to meet a friend there…”, replied the Hero.  
“Don’t say no more, boy! My name’s Mutoh, I’m the head-carpenter and leader of a bunch of good for nothing! Let me tell you one thing, kid: I never forget a face”, the bald man said, taping his forefinger on right temple. “So if your friend has been around lately, I’m the one you need!”  
“Oh, huh, nice!”, Link answered with an awkward smile. “I’m looking for a Sheikah by the name of Sheik, he wears…”  
“Bandages covering most of his face, blond hair, red eyes, about as tall as you, wearing a blue and white suit with the Sheikah’s symbol painted across his chest?”  
“Exactly!”, the Hero clapped his hands together. “Have you seen him?”  
“You bet, pal! He rented this house on top of the stairs, near the exit towards the mountain”, Mutoh replied, pointing his thumb towards a rather sad looking building.

Link felt his heart beating faster. He was getting really close to Sheik, with that letter in his bag… He looked back to the head-carpenter to take his leave.  
“Thanks a lot!”, he said, as he started to walk towards Sheik’s house.  
He had barely turned his back on Mutoh when he felt a strong grip on his right wrist, and the bald face of the carpenter suddenly came back into his field of vision.  
“Listen kid, I know what you’re thinking. This slum ain’t looking really nice. Well, if your friend ever needs to repair it…”  
He handed a small card to Link.  
“Mutoh’s the name, and building houses is my game.”

Link looked at the card with disbelief. He opened his mouth before realizing Mutoh was already attending to something else, as he was seemingly running towards a sleeping man wearing the same kind of clothes that the head-carpenter – probably one of his employee slacking off during work hours.  
Quite puzzled by this man’s behavior, Link put the card in his bag and refocused on Sheik. He climbed the stairs and arrived at the door of the house. He was so nervous to meet his partner that his hands were shaking and he felt the beating of his heart all the way through his brain. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm down, he found the courage to knock on the door.

No response.

He decided to open the door and got inside.

Sheik rose his head. The twilight was near, and, while he wanted to scout the mountain as much as possible to be prepared when Link and him would climb it on their way to the Fire Temple, the Sheikah decided to go back to the village. After all, the Hylian could return at any moment, and Sheik would not want to miss it.  
While carefully climbing down, avoiding falling rocks and noting the numerous monsters in the area in the process, Sheik thought about his partner. To let him go alone in the Field was a decision he regretted more and more with every passing second. Despite Link being the Hero of Time and wielding the legendary blade, the Master Sword, anything could happen. What if Ganondorf, guessing he would travel to that Ranch, had set up a trap to get rid of him?

Sheik shook his head, as he finally arrived at the gate of the village. Surely he was letting his emotions take over and mess with his mind.  
“Link is probably fine”, he thought. “Yes, he must be talking and laughing with his childhood friend.”

He felt a little heartache at that last thought, as he would prefer Link to be talking and laughing with him rather than anyone far away. Without even realizing it, he had already reached his house, and opened the door.  
The room, due to the lack of windows, was almost plunged into darkness. The Sheikah quickly scanned the house, paying attention to every single noise. No one was here.  
He lit up a candle, and took his bag off. As he put it down, his eyes met the envelope laid on the table in the center of the room. Surprised, he walked to it and took a good look at it. A rather plain envelope, emitting a light scent of straw, with a small note written in trembling letters at the back – “I’ll be in the Field” – and a huge inscription on the front: “To Mr. Sheik”.

“Mr. Sheik? Has anyone ever called me this way before?”  
He calmly opened the envelope to find a letter inside.

Link felt a shiver throughout his spine. Was it the cold, as he was standing outside the village while the night slowly fell, or some sort of a premonition?  
He had left the letter inside Sheik’s house, before exiting the village. He did not want to stand anxiously in a corner of the room while the Sheikah read his letter and reacted to his revolting behavior.  
“Not really what you’d expect from someone bearing the Trifoce of Courage, huh?”, he thought to himself, while looking at the back of his left hand. “I should probably build off a camp, as I don’t know when Sheik will read the letter and if he’ll…”

A distant, unintelligible scream stopped his train of thoughts. He turned towards the village to see a silhouette rapidly growing. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was none other than Sheik coming his way, and he seemed furious.  
“What in Hylia’s name is this?”, he yelled, with a voice filled with anger, while vigorously shaking the letter in his right hand.

Link had never seen him loose his temper before. The usually calm Sheikah was now standing in front of him, with burning eyes, lowered bandages that let his mouth in the open air, and, as much as he could tell, tense muscles that made him trembling from head to toe. He opened his mouth to try and formulate an answer, but Sheik did not leave him the time.  
He slapped Link with a ferocious left hand.

The Hero’s mind turned to blank. This was what he was afraid of: rejection by Sheik. Rejection of his love, of course, but also of their friendship and of himself. He thought he had deserved it all, and felt stupid for ever hoping the situation could have gone any other way. He readied himself for another slap, another hit, another scream, anything…  
Anything but what followed.

Sheik grabbed Link by the collar with both his hands, having drop the envelope in the process, and planted a long kiss on the Hero’s lips.

For what felt an eternity, the Hylian felt like melting. His heart was racing, and his brain had trouble understanding it all. He closed his eyes and focused on the Sheikah’s soft and hot lips.  
When Sheik eventually released his embrace, Link opened his eyes and watched his partner, with his mouth still narrowly opened and his eyelids closed. A couple of seconds later, the Sheikah opened them back, and stared at Link, who tried to remain as calm as possible.

“Listen. I read the letter.”  
The Hero wanted to say something, but his brain was overwhelmed by the past thirty seconds.  
“You… I… I do not know how to properly react”, Sheik continued. “I think you spying on me is a terrible thing, but you admitting your love for me… I…”  
The Sheikah sighted and seemed to recover his cool.  
“Listen. I… I reciprocate. But I… I will need some time to make up my mind about this letter.”

They were not allowed to talk about it any longer however, as a huge explosion could be heard in the distance. Turning around, the pair saw a large heap of dark smoke rising from the Death Mountain.  
“So the rumors were true!”, exclaimed Sheik, adjusting his bandages back across his face.  
“What rumors are you talking about?”, Link asked.  
“The dragon Volvagia has been resurrected.”


	12. The Ancient Dragon

Link and Sheik ran back towards the village, and saw every villager outside of their home, watching in fear the raging mountain.  
“Why are they staying at the foot of a volcano?”, Link asked.  
“They do not have anywhere to go, Link”, Sheik answered. “The Hyrule City Town is overcrowded, and leaving the village also means leaving all their possessions and life behind: I am not sure any of them would be willing to go begging in the streets of the main city, as Ganondorf hates beggars.”  
“But what if the mountain erupts?”  
“It is something we can still prevent.”

They arrived at Sheik’s house to retrieve some useful items. Link put his bag down, while Sheik searched for something in his own.  
“What do you mean, prevent an eruption?”, Link inquired. “I’m not sure we can do anything about blazing rocks and hot lava, you know.”  
“This is not a normal eruption by any means: the mountain is more than extinct”, the Sheikah replied. “This is the work of the Ancient Dragon Volvagia, a being defeated by Gorons centuries ago and brought back to life by Ganondorf… There, put this.”  
He pulled out a pair of red earrings and gave them to the Hylian.  
“These Fireshield Earrings are a treasure forged by the Goddesses themselves. They allow beings to stand any heat and avoid yourself to catch fire. They do not, however, protect you from burns, so stay safe.”  
He took another pair out of his bag and closed them on his pierced ears. Link did the same and readied the Master Sword, before both of them headed out.

The reason of all this agitation was now clearly in sight. A large red dragon was flying around the top of the Death Mountain, with flames coming from the back of his head. Its long slender body was waving in the air, until something on the ground caught its attention, causing it to rush towards it and disappear behind a huge pile of rocks.  
“This thing sure is big,” Link sighted. “How are we going to defeat that?”  
“I do not know yet”, Sheik replied while shrugging. “But we cannot stay here and wait for the villagers to be burnt to death.”  
The two heroes resumed their run towards the mountain.

The path to the top was a tough road, filled with monsters. Although they were no real threat to the combined force of Link and Sheik, the fatigue started to settle in both men, as they also had to climb the mountain while avoiding falling rocks. Thankfully, they both wore Fireshield Earrings, which protected them from the rise of temperature that went along.  
They managed to reach the top nevertheless. The Death Mountain ended in a large crater, from which the Dragon seemed to emerge. Gathering their courage, the two men climbed down inside the volcano, on steep rocks, before finally reaching what looked like the entrance to a temple.  
“This must be the Fire Temple”, noted Sheik.  
“It looks quite wrecked if you ask me”, Link replied, pointing at rubble and the remaining of one of the doors.  
“It is probably due to Volvagia’s anger. I do not fully understand why, but it seems unable to escape this Mountain…”  
“You’re right. He can fly, so why does it stay inside a volcano?”

Sheik did not have time to answer Link’s question, as the entrance of the temple was suddenly blown up by what looked like a gigantic rock, which ended its course on one of the face of the crater.  
As the dust settled in, the young Hylian realized this was no rock at all.  
“Darunia!”, he shouted, and started to run towards his injured friend.  
The proud Goron warrior was in terrible shape, lying on the ground with his eyes closed and multiples burns and lacerations across his skin. As Link arrived, he slowly opened his right eye.  
“Darunia! By Farore, are… Are you alright?”, the Hylian asked.  
“...Link? Brother, is that you?”  
“Yes, yes, that’s me, Link!”  
“Were have you been, man?”, Darunia asked in a slow laugh. “It has been seven… Crazy years…”

The Goron had trouble to breath and speak due to his visible wounds. He coughed several times between his sentences and still only had one eye open.  
“I know, it’s… I’m so sorry, I… I need to get you out of here!”, Link replied, with tears in his voice.  
“Don’t worry Brother, there is nothing a good chuck of rocks from the Dodongo Cavern can’t fix! But… Take this”, he said as he handled Link a huge mallet with his injured left arm.  
“What’s… What’s this?”  
The Hylian grabbed it and was surprised by how heavy it was. Using both his hands, he managed to lift it comfortably.  
“This, my Brother, is the Megaton Hammer. The treasure of my people. The one weapon our legendary hero defeated Volvagia with, and saved our tribe. I tried to replicate the legend but alas… It seems I was the one to go down this time. I don’t know where it went but it’s coming back.”  
He sighed, before continuing.  
“Link. You need to eradicate it once again. And the Megaton Hammer is the only thing that can crack that skull open.”  
“I need to hit it in the head?”  
“Yes. I managed to land a couple of hits but… It was a bit too fast for me, you know? Be careful my friend, be careful…”  
“Darunia? Darunia!”

The Goron had passed out due to his injuries. Link wanted to take him out of the crater, but a bloodcurdling scream suddenly echoed inside the Mountain. Volvagia was indeed coming back.  
“Link? What is going on here?”, Sheik asked.  
“The Dragon. I need to kill it with this”, Link answered, looking at the Hammer in his hands.  
“… OK. Let me help.”  
“I can’t risk your life for this, you should take Dar…”  
But Link could not finish his sentence, as the Ancient Dragon appeared through the remains of the Temple’s door. The pair decided to run away from the injured body of Darunia to prevent him from sustaining any new burns in the battle to come. A wise decision, as Volvagia soon trapped them in a circle of fire.  
“Oh, it is a Do or Die situation then”, Sheik said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“This is no ordinary fire, Link. The rocks below our feet are not burning, this is a circle of magical flames that will not go out until Volvagia is defeated.”  
“Oh. So it’s the Dragon or us.”

The two men stood back to back to keep Volvagia from attacking them from behind, as the Dragon could very well play with the rocks inside the crater and the burning flame it was able to breath. The creature was flying around the two heroes, trying to judge how dangerous they could be. It was obviously being extra-careful, as the wounds he suffered from Darunia reminded it that the deadly Megaton Hammer was the only weapon strong enough to pierce through his rock-hard skin.  
Eventually, Volvagia launched a first attack, as it plunged towards Link and Sheik who barely managed to dodge it.  
“Damn, it’s fast!”, Link screamed as he got back up.

This seemed to boost Volvagia’s confidence, which came back to the attack several more time, with the heroes totally powerless. Link suffered of a small cut from the Dragon’s teeth, while a part of Sheik’s tunic burnt.  
“Link, you need to time your attack well.”  
“I know, I know. I think I get its speed now.”

As the Dragon launched another attack, the Hylian clenched his fists around the Hammer and waited. Sheik rolled out of the way, but Link stood still, waiting for Volvagia to attack. As its head was getting dangerously closer, he lifted the Hammer and rammed it on the creature’s head, causing it to bleed profusely and to deflect its attack. As it flew away a little, the pair could hear its screams of pain.  
“Shit, I think I need to land one more hit!”, Link claimed.  
“We must stay focus. You can do this!”

Link and Sheik replaced themselves, back to back, waiting for the next attack. And Volvagia obliged, as, after a final scream, he flew right towards the heroes. Once again, Sheik rolled away and Link lifted the Hammer. However, at the last moment, the Dragon changed his direction and aimed for the spot Sheik rolled to.  
Link shattered the ground with the Megaton Hammer, missing Volvagia, and the next thing he heard was a terrifying scream. He turned around to see Sheik rolling in pain on the ground.  
“Sheik! No!”  
He ran towards his partner and kneeled next to him. The Dragon had cut him on the right leg, and he was starting to bleed.  
“No Link, do not pay attention to me, it hurts but I am alright! Watch out for…”, shouted Sheik.

Volvagia was coming back, and rammed head-first into Link. Both the Dragon and the Hylian flew through the circle of fire and went crashing into one of the Cavern’s wall, causing a part of it to crumble on them in a gigantic cloud of dust.  
“Link!”, Sheik screamed. “Link! Link!”

He was so concerned with the well-being of the Hylian he did not notice the body of Volvagia slowly stopping to twirl. As it stopped moving, the circle of fire disappeared in thin piece of ashes. Sheik lumped back on his feet, and walked towards the crumbled rocks.  
“Link… No… Link…”  
He fell to his knees and tears started to roll down his face.


	13. Sex Education

Link slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed inside a room lit up by candles, judging by the warm feeling of the light source. Still feeling a little sleepy, he closed his eyes back and tried to remember how he ended up in this place. One by one, everything came back to his mind.  
The volcano, Volvagia, Darunia, his fight against the Ancient Dragon as it injured Sheik and rushed through him…

He abruptly sat up under his sheets, waking up Sheik who had fell asleep sitting in a chair next to Link’s bed. The Hero had bandages across several parts of his body, namely his waist, one of his elbows, his forehead and both his legs, and was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.  
“Link!”  
“… Sheik? Where am I? What happened? Are you okay?”, the Hylian asked in panic.  
“Yes, I am fine. You are in my house at Kakariko Village, where I carried you after your fight with Volvagia. My poor thing, you were unconscious and I thought…”  
“Volvagia… Darunia! Where is he?”  
Sheik stood up and calmly placed his hands on Link’s shoulder.  
“He recovered from his injuries, do not worry. He actually is the Fire Sage, and you freed him by defeating the Ancient Dragon.”

Link sighed in relief. His heart slowed down and his mind finally understood what happened since he last was awake.  
“Thank you”, he said.  
His partner sat down back on his chair.  
“You were unconscious for several hours. After Volvagia vanished, Darunia suddenly jumped back to its feet and helped me take you out of the crumbled rocks. He explained me he had been awaken and asked me to take care of you. He would have carried you to the village himself, but he had to join the other sages – it seems the sages are not supposed to stay outside the Light Temple too much as long as Ganondorf reigns over Hyrule.”

Link lied back down on his pillow, and seemed to notice his bandages for the first time.  
“Did you heal me yourself?”, he asked, raising his left arm and looking at his elbow.  
“Yes. You understand, you were… I mean, I was incredibly terrified, and Kakariko Village does not have any doctor, and I simply could not let you in that state for Hylia knows how long and…”  
The Hylian grabbed the Sheikah’s hand.  
“Thank you. Thank you…”, Link said. “Thanks to you, I feel… Good? Yes, good. Now, a few parts of my body feel a bit heavy, but not even harmful.”  
Despite having most of his face hidden, it was clear Sheik was blushing and that his eyes started to get wet. He raised his trembling right hand and placed it on Link’s left cheek.  
“I was… I thought I… I thought I had lost you and…”  
“But you didn’t. I am still alive and well!”, Link answered, in the brightest smile Sheik ever saw on his face.  
“Oh, you…”

The Sheikah promptly lowered his mouth bandages and rushed towards Link’s face, planting a long kiss of the Hylian’s lips, who, surprised by this move, did not have time to close his eyes. As Sheik withdrew, the Hero examined his partner’s face, whose cheeks turned totally red.  
“You are so cute…”, he said.  
“Link… Link, I… I made up my mind”, the Sheikah started.  
Hearing those words reminded Link of Sheik’s reaction to his letter, and felt a pain in his chest.  
“I love you. I want to be with you. And nothing you have or will do will ever stop my heart from beating for you.”

Both men stood silent for several seconds. Link, whose face turned bright red in return, suddenly crossed his arms and turned his head sideways.  
“… You stole two kisses from me though.”  
“And for that I deeply apology. What can I do to ever make this up to you?”, Sheik asked, closing in.  
“… Kiss me more.”  
“Whatever your heart desires.”

The Sheikah climbed in to the bed, stepping across Link’s legs, and placed himself on top of the Hylian. For the first time since that fateful night at the watering hole, the Hero watched his partner take off all the bandages from his head, revealing his beautiful blonde hair. Sheik then leaned in with his mouth open, and they kissed once more. Nervous as they were, their lips were dry but it was more than enough to make their heart racing. As they parted, they looked at each other in the eyes, and both saw the burning desire in their lover.  
“More?”, Sheik asked.  
“… More.”, Link replied.

The Sheikah lower his right hand towards his partner’s exposed chest, making Link shiver upon the touch of Sheik’s fingers. He gently caressed the upper part of a body he dreamt of for so long, unsure whether this situation was a fantasy or reality. However, Link’s blushing cheeks were a clear sign this was all real, and Sheik could feel his lover’s heart racing under his hand.  
He lowered his head this time, shyly kissing the Hylian’s neck. After a few kisses, Sheik suddenly felt a bump on one of his ass cheek. He turned his head around to find out the culprit: Link’s penis was rock hard and throbbing under his blue boxer shorts.  
“Oh.”  
“Sorry, sorry!”, Link mumbled, hiding his face.  
“Do not, do not… This is a normal reaction after all.”, Sheik nervously laughed.

As the Sheikah straightened up his back, rubbing his bottom on Link’s pent up underwear, the Hylian felt a stiff thing hitting his belly. Looking down, it was clear to him he was not the only very aroused man in this room.  
“Oh… You too?”  
“… Yes?”, Sheik answered, turning his head away.  
“Can you… Undress yourself?”

The two lovers stood silent and looked at each other with their heart racing. They both nod and Sheik left the bed to take off his bandages and clothes. Link promptly threw away his boxer shorts in a corner of the room, and watched as his lover progressively revealed every part of his skin. He soon turned back and lifted the sheets to slide underneath them, topping Link.  
They kissed in a more passion-driven way, caressing each other neck in the process. Quite out-of-breath, they stopped.

“What do we do now?”, Link asked.  
“I… I am not sure.”  
“Neither am I! I thought you would… Know a bit better tha…”  
“I do not!”, Sheik cut. “I do not, I… I am not sure about this feeling inside me. I think I…”  
“Yes?”  
“I think I want to make love to you, but I don’t know how.”

They looked at each other, totally embarrassed. Here they were, completely naked and aroused, one man on top of an another, yet absolutely clueless about what do do.

“For the love of Din! I can’t believe the audacity of you two!”  
Malon sat back down. In front of her, Sheik and Link were sitting with their hands on their knees, looking like scolded children. After stopping dead in their tracks the previous night, they decided to query some help from the only person Link knew able to explain them the ins and outs of sex, which lead them to the LonLon Ranch as the redhead woman was the only person his age he considered a close friend.  
The farm girl was, however, not very pleased by their request.  
“What made you think I would teach you how to make love?”, she questioned. “I mean, a clueless Link is not surprise to me, but to think he would end up with the only other idiot in Hyrule is beyond me.”  
“Please believe this pains me a lot”, Sheik answered by lowering his head. “I understand it must be hard for you, and, if it can reassure you, let me assure you I do have a vague knowledge on how a man and a woman engage a sexual intercourse. However, when both people are men…”  
“I don’t see any real difference, you know”, the redhead girl replied.  
“Well!”, the Sheikah shouted, looking back at Malon. “Heterosexual relationship is simple: the penis of the man goes inside the vagina of the lady, and there they go!”  
“Is that all you think boys and girls do?”, she asked while twisting one of her strand of hair.  
“Is there something else?”, he exclaimed, seemingly very surprised.

At that last question, Malon sighed and shrugged. She closed her eyes, crossed her arms and stayed silent for several seconds.  
“I see both of you truly need some more information”, she claimed.

“Let’s restart by what you said, Mr. Sheik. Yes, the penis goes inside the vagina, very well. But sex… Sex isn’t just ramming one part of a body into another, you know? You cuddle, you kiss, you caress, you lick… A body is sensitive, so take advantage of all of it: if you stick to the basics and go directly for the penetration, not only will it be painful for at least one of the people involved, but it will also very soon become boring. However, mixing things up, varying everything, from the first kiss to the last…”  
She took a long inspiration, as if she was remembering a nice memory of hers.  
“That’s how you keep it interesting.”

Link felt his hot cheeks getting redder with every word Malon said. Kisses, caresses, licks… Yes, he wanted to do it all with his lover.  
“Now, both of you have a penis, and you’ve got a grand total of zero vagina”, she added.  
“Which is precisely our problem!”, Link said, leaning forward a bit.  
“No no no no, Forest Boy. You see, there is at least three things both of you could use to please a man”, she said.  
“Three things?”, Sheik asked, also leaning forward.  
“You’ve got a mouth, a pair of hands, and a sweet round bottom”, Malon answered, pointing each part of her body as she enumerated them.

The Sheikah’s face got a bit redder, as his imagination seemed to take over his mind. However, Link did not react in the same way.  
“I don’t understand…”, he said, too focused on Malon’s word to pay attention to the state of his boyfriend. “The mouth for the kisses, the hands for the caresses I guess, but what does my ass have to do with this?”  
“Well, Forest Boy, sometimes you don’t wanna stick it in a vagina, so you find yourself a replacement hole.”

Both men looked at her a bit puzzled, before realizing what she just suggested. Their face turned bright red, and they shouted, exactly at the same time.  
“You mean, I… I mean, he…”  
Malon crossed back her arms, and only responded with a large smile and a slow nod.  
“Yes, you do.”

The two lovers stood silent, as they processed this information. Malon stood up.  
“Listen, it is actually quite good you went here. You see, tomorrow, the two of us – Ingo and I – are invited to a friend’s house. We weren’t so sure about going as we didn’t want to leave the ranch deserted, but since you’re here: you’ll stay here tomorrow and take good care of the animals and the garden for us.”  
“What?”, Link asked.  
“Consider it the price to pay for my lesson!”, she replied in a laugh. “We have spare rooms and spare beds, don’t worry.”  
“I’m not so…”, the Hylian started.  
“We accept your request with pleasure”, Sheik cut, bowing his head a little.  
“What?”, Link questioned. “Why do you accept this?”  
“This is your friend’s request, she needs your help and she already helped us an awful lot. This is the least we can do to pay back.”  
“Hum, you know what? Despite being pretty clueless on some subjects, I think I like you… Sheik”, Malon said with a large smile across her face. “Welcome to the Lon Lon Ranch!”


End file.
